1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water toys; and, more particularly to a wave surfing simulation apparatus including a slide and surf board therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water toys are well known in the art and highly popular. One such water toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,547 and uses an elongated planar sheet which rests on a supporting surface, such as a lawn, and includes a plurality of water jets for wetting the upper surface. The user can then run or slide on top of the wetted surface. However the user can go off of the slide and be burned on the grass or ground or even run into surrounding objects. In addition, the impact of the body of the user on the upper surface of such slides is relatively hard and might hurt the user. Finally, such prior art slides are relatively boring and the user quickly loses interest.
Riding the waves in the ocean is a very popular pastime. The user has a surf or belly board, lies on top of the board, and catches the top of a wave as it begins to break at the shore. The user, under the force of the breaking waves, is propelled to the shore on top of the board. This sport is quite exciting but may be dangerous for small children or in violent wave action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,122 to Croul, there is disclosed a surfing slide which simulates ocean surfing. However, such slide is a commercial device, very complex and expensive and difficult to set up and take down. As illustrated, it requires a considerable area to set up and operate properly. The slide of Croul provides a relatively hard stiff surface and the user rides on a board which must be hard so as to deform the foam core of the panel sections to simulate wave action.
There is thus a need for a water sport toy that simulates the action of waves without the danger from such waves. Such a water sport should be quick and easy to set up, use and take down after use.